


Wherever you go, bring me home

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Series: Come As You Are (Home) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Human Harry, Liam is only mentioned sorry, M/M, No Smut, Vampire Louis, and a lot of internal debates and questions, thats it, there is alcohol so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: “Do you know these could kill you?” he asked, pointing towards the lit cigarette in his hand with so much concern laden in his voice that Louis almost felt guilty. Almost. Because then he realised it shouldn’t matter what Louis did with his life choices, to this man. No matter how persuasive his voice was, it shouldn’t. Louis shouldn’t care. Not at all.
So Louis maintained a composed stance, cocking his hip out slightly. Never mind that this was his flirting pose. Never mind. He flicked the butt and shrugged. He hoped he came off cool and confident. “Eh what can you do?”  
  
Louis is a grumpy vampire who is unaware that it is Halloween and has a lot of issues and panic attacks. Harry is a joyous human who is dressed in a vampire costume unaware that he's talking to a real vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wanted to write a fic for Halloween and then this monster happened. Be kind because this is the fastest fic I've written and all mistakes are mine.  
> Happy Halloween.  
> Also the one year anniversary of the Larry Hug™.

Louis was checking his hair in the glass pane of a closed shop. Unlike what the legends say, vampires could look at themselves in the mirror. They just didn’t care about how they looked because there was nothing that would change on their faces. And also they could recreate it from their memories anyway so why check again right? But those damn humans interpreted it wrong. Obviously.

He was mildly grumpy that night. Well, who wouldn’t be grumpy if someone woke you from a six-month long nap? It either might be the lack of intake of blood in his veins the past few months or the clanging noise of garbage cans somewhere near where he slept that had woken him up. And he wished it hadn’t.

What more was to be done in the world for him anymore? He got bored so very quickly anyway.

So Louis was a little disoriented that day, not knowing what had changed and what had not in the past months he had been asleep. And the grumbling of his stomach (metaphorically) didn’t help his case. So he had fed himself on an elk (he was a vegetarian vampire okay) and took time to clean himself the best he could. Sleeping like a still rock in the shadows meant gathering dust, who knew. He dusted his old, trusty cloak and wrapped it around himself.

In all these years since he had been turned, his cloak had been his constant companion. Even in warm weather, he liked to wear it around himself. Sure he got weird looks but who even cared. It didn’t affect the temperature of his body (since his skin was always cold) but it was comfortable and felt like home so it would do. And it would be quite a shame to leave it behind. He had grown rather attached to it.

Louis wiped the spot of blood from the corner of his bottom lip and messed with his hair. His hair didn’t grow as fast as a human’s did. But as the years passed, it did grow a little longer he could say. It went with the whole ‘sleep-lacking-coffee-driven-young-adult’ image that he projected. And it worked. So he wouldn’t cut it just yet. But he would have to wash it as soon as he found a place to stay. But except that, Louis looked quite dashing, if he said so himself.

Smiling one last time at his reflection, he set off, wandering into the city.

He needed some entertainment. And where more to go than to the city huh.

Louis’s legs never quite hurt, perks of not being human. So he could walk as much as he liked and not even break a sweat. Maybe he could even find his one and only vampire (or otherwise) friend Liam. He could be anywhere in the world but eh, he’d find him someday again huh. He got all the time in the world.

Louis liked to walk when he was a kid. It was a peculiar habit and it often lead to him being lost but it did help after he turned into a vampire. He would sometimes walk far, far away and then go into trouble as he encroached another vampire’s coven. But the city was a neutral spot. So he always walked through them when he woke up from his naps. Helped him get refreshed.

This time though, he felt something weird in the air. He knew he should know what it was about but couldn’t quite place a finger on it. So he ignored it. But as he walked deeper and deeper into the city, he felt people’s eyes on him. He didn’t quite know why he would attract people’s attention (it might be the coat but hey it was autumn so it was excusable. it was something else definitely). But one glance at his clothes and he knew.

See, Louis didn’t mean to walk dressed up as Dracula (or the human movie version of him) on the streets but he was walking dressed up as Dracula on the streets. His face was naturally ashen (it was also because he hadn’t drunk enough blood. It made him paler than usual) and the purple bruises under his eyes had become more prominent at the moment. His all black clothes and cloak (which could be interpreted as a cape with its high neck) didn’t help. The only thing that was missing was fangs drawing from his mouth and digging into his lips but he could easily conjure that (he wouldn’t).

The attention or their assumption wasn’t what was bothered him. No.

What confused the hell out of Louis was the fact that no one looked scared of him. At all. Rather the looks that they gave him were impressed and revering. And he didn’t know the cause of it.

Was it some new fashion trend?

Surely Louis hadn’t slept for that long.

But he couldn’t help but notice that everyone had weird clothing on. Some were wearing a big hat on their heads or carrying bags and... Pumpkins? Was he missing something there?

Louis shook his head and carried on. He didn’t want to pay too much attention to them and in return draw attention to himself. There used to be some people hundreds of years back who used to kill vampires (he had heard, he wasn’t there then) and he’d like to think there weren’t any more such people. Even if there were, Louis didn’t want to come in their radar thank you very much.

No one would listen to ‘I’m a peaceful vampire don’t kill me’, like Liam used to say. They used to laugh but both knew it was no joke.

The key was blending in. And Louis, probably, was very much not at the moment. He needed to act aloof and part of the crowd.

So no, Louis didn’t focus on others. Rather he kept his eyes on the street in front of him. He could ignore people right?

No. Louis couldn’t help when his eyes, at times, were drawn to wacky clothes some people wore. Whenever he looked at them, they’d smile and he’d smile back and move ahead. He didn’t understand the weird sense of friendliness but he ignored the rising questions rattling in his head. He had no person to answer them and even if he did, they’d ask him where in the world was he from and he wasn’t that good a spontaneous liar.

It got weirder when someone told him he had a nice costume. Whatever they meant by that. Louis just thanked him and smiled but underneath he was screaming with frustration. What in the world was happening and why was he so clueless? He needed answers.

Louis was regretting his decision of wandering into the city and it was only nine. So he nicked a cigarette off someone (he didn’t have any money on him okay) and proceeded to light it up. He didn’t get the rush of nicotine as he used to before he got turned, but old habits die hard and all that. Especially the toxic ones. The good thing was, his lungs were safe even if he smoked a dozen cigarettes a day (not that he would. It was boring now, since he was a vampire).

Louis blew smoke rings out of his mouth, seeing some people skirt out of his way and he smiled internally. Smoking was good. Only for vampires that is. It was bad for humans. Very bad.

A while later, Louis decided to take a break from walking. So he leaned against a wall in the shadows, watching the passing people like some predator. To be honest, vampires were predators but he didn’t consider himself to be one. Being vegetarian and all.

After a while Louis got bored. Maybe that's why he saw something flicker from the corner of his eyes, so he turned around to inspect it. Just then someone tapped on his shoulder. Since he wasn’t expecting anyone to be interrupting him, he was startled a little and gasped. And if he were a human, he’d have inhaled the smoke and choked. But since he wasn’t human, he didn’t choke but he did inhale the smoke.

Louis cleared his throat and removed the cigarette from between his lips. He flicked the bud slowly, contemplating his next plan of action. It was easy pretending to be a normal human. He only had to be levelheaded and prepared to handle everything this person threw at him with calm. He could do this. He was an excellent charmer and best at impromptu. Louis prepared himself mentally and only then turned.

For all he had prepared was in vain, Louis thought, as seeing the person’s face he was astounded and lost his train of thought. He had to raise his chin slightly if he wanted to meet their eyes but it was worth it because the person was beautiful.

That was all that came in his head.

But Louis shook it off. He widened his eyes, trying to look innocent and believable, as he nervously fiddled with his hair. “Yes?”

“Do you know these could kill you?” he asked, pointing towards the lit cigarette in his hand with so much concern laden in his voice that Louis almost felt guilty. Almost. Because then he realised it shouldn’t matter what Louis did with his life choices, to this man. No matter how persuasive his voice was, it shouldn’t. Louis shouldn’t care. Not at all.

So Louis maintained a composed stance, cocking his hip out slightly. Never mind that this was his flirting pose. Never mind. He flicked the butt and shrugged. He hoped he came off cool and confident. “Eh what can you do?”

The man just raised his eyebrows and stared. Since Louis was a competitive player determined not to lose, he didn’t break the gaze. Two could play this game, he thought.

In the few minutes of stare-fest, Louis let his eyes roam all over the man’s face, take in every single detail. He could see the light dusting of powder – no, wait, it was makeup – on his cheeks, spreading all the way over to his chin. It made them look paler than what the actual colour might actually be, Louis assumed. There was a mix of dark red and purple colour under his eyes, making him look like he hadn’t slept in a while. His irises though, shined bright, contradicting his sleepless face. His eyes were beautiful and more intricate, as vampire eyes saw more details than human eyes.

All in all, Louis was in awe of the man’s aesthetic beauty.

When the man accepted the fact that Louis wasn’t going to break the gaze, he looked away before staring at his shoes. It took immense effort on Louis’s part to hold back the smirk of victory. He could also see the redness of his cheek had increased and was visible through the makeup. What was that about, Louis wondered.

A moment passed and the world moved around but the two of them might as well be stuck in time. Louis was used to standing extremely still and not be bothered by it, but he was bothered by the lack of movement on the man’s part. He tilted his head and opened his mouth to say something when the other beat him to it.

“Wait, you’re a vampire?” the bloke exclaimed, sending Louis’s brain into panic. If he had a beating heart, it would’ve sped up. If he could sweat, he would’ve been drenched. If his stomach had bile, it would’ve risen up. But he could only feel the dead notions of it in his body. His mind was befuddled and in a state of panic. All thoughts rushing around and tangling in themselves and making him stagger.

Louis was completely lost and filled with questions.

First of all, how did the man know? Was he that obvious? What gave him away? Shit he was going to be burned at stake for sure. Damn fuck shit. What a massive idiot he was, looking like the vampire he was. Fuck this.

In his dread of being discovered, Louis didn’t realise the man had been speaking. He focused on his lips but his ears were ringing with blind panic so he didn’t get a word in. But he did notice the man was smiling so he forced his head to clear and listen in.

“What?” he asked, startling the man and making his eyes widen. He might not have noticed Louis’s internal panic since he did have a stony, neutral face. The man composed himself quickly, letting a smile take over the confusion. “Oh I was saying we match. Like both are vampires? But your look is better.”

He pouted, looking utterly ridiculous and endearing but still baffling Louis. It didn’t click until a minute later when the man raised his eyebrows as he looked at Louis’s clothes. Vampire costumes? What...

The man twirled just then, letting his long, black cape flutter in the air. It let a swoosh of air blow on Louis’s face. He could see that the stranger was wearing leather, skin-tight jeans, and a thin, nearly transparent black shirt for some reason. And it explained the makeup as well. He was trying to be vampire even though vampires didn’t dress like that. They could wear all black like Louis, sure. But leather and silk would be uncomfortable if you wore it for years.

Louis wondered why he would want to dress up as a vampire anyway...

And then it clicked. It’s Halloween!

That's why people were wearing those funny looking clothes and complimenting Louis. That's why those spooky decorations he had missed earlier but remembered seeing them. He had woken up on Halloween!

A bubble of laughter and pure, silly delight spread through his body but he held his laughter in. He was so relieved all his questions were answered at once. People dressed like that only once a year, of course. Fashion wasn’t dead. Thank god for that. His first clue should’ve been those carved pumpkins he had seen. Gosh he was really dumb.

“Its Halloween,” he whispered under his breath, just to laugh to himself but realised he shouldn’t have. He tried being subtle about his recent finding but the man seemed to have spotted the disbelief in his voice. “Damn.”

“Yes?” the man said confusedly. There were frown lines on his forehead and he looked like a lost puppy. “What else would it be?”

“A bad era with terrible clothes?” Louis shrugged, trying to spin his previous slip into a joke. Surprisingly, it worked.

The bloke started laughing, trying to stifle it behind the back of his hand but couldn’t. His eyes were nearly shut with the grin on his face while his whole body hunched inwards, maybe to hold back the laughter. It was the most that Louis had been endeared in a day. And the happy emotions, which he once assumed were dead in him returned. Louis felt so happy just watching this man laugh. It was ridiculous.

“Why would anyone think that?” the man managed to ask between fits of laughter.

With a grin overtaking half his face, Louis looked at the man. “Well they would if they slept in a coffin for half a century.”

With that, Louis managed to send the man in another fit of laughter and he watched, half-proudly and half-fondly.

“You’re funny,” the man declared after he had finally stopped laughing. “And have the vampire costume on better than me. I wish I could master that dusty, authentic vampire thing you have going on.”

With wide, awestruck eyes, the man drew closer as his eyes were stuck on his clothes. And Louis didn’t know what to do. He stood there stiffly until he would know the motive of this man. His hand reached Louis’s cloak, feeling the material under his fingers and Louis had to hold back his breath... eh, atleast the notion of that action. Apparently this person didn’t have any sense of personal space. 

“That’s what happens when you get turned a thousand years back,” Louis said shakily. The truth was, he was nervous. He was back in his ‘if he was human he would be’ phase. But for a completely different reason this time. This time it wasn’t fear, that's what he knew.

The man chuckled one last time before he stepped back. Louis calmed down slightly but he was also disappointed. He rather liked the closeness, which was weird.

“I wish I could make jokes as funny as yours,” he said, pouting adorably and Louis wants to melt. Who is this creature? Who is he and how does he manage to get to Louis’s heart in such a small time. It’s strange and Louis likes it. He’s growing attached to a human, damn. _Already?_ He asks his heart. He doesn’t get a response. Obviously.

Also he wished it was a joke. He wasn’t turned a thousand years ago, no. He wasn’t that old. He was about two hundred years old only, just a baby vampire who slept a lot. But he was a real vampire while the man in front of him was a just a pretend one. He wouldn’t want to be associated with him if he knew the truth, he thought morosely. Vampires are only cool when they are pretend or on TV. In real life, no one wanted them. Louis would know. Now here he was, changing moods quicker than the wind and going from endeared to broody. This wasn’t good.

So Louis shrugged it off. “What’s wrong with your jokes?”

The man kept his pouty face on. “No one laughs at them.”

Louis laughed. “See I laughed at them.”

“But it wasn’t a joke.” He stomped his foot playfully sending Louis into another fit of laughter. “Also I don’t know your name. I can’t keep on referring to you as the ‘other vampire dude’ in my head.”

Louis grinned. “I’m Louis.”

“Harry,” he said, extending a hand while maintaining his face in a sombre expression. Louis was endeared again but he held back the emotion and held on the hand. It was nice, warm and sent a small spark up his spine. But he stayed put with the face that didn’t give anything away.

“Nice to meet you there,” Louis said, equally serious. They held it for a minute before cracking up. Louis could see the man – Harry – raising his hand to his mouth as he laughed. It seemed to be some habit of his. When they stopped laughing, Louis could see the fake fangs Harry had on, poke out of his mouth. Oh yes the vampire get up.

He also remembered he wasn’t wearing any fake fangs and his fangs weren’t out. Shit. Harry might see that, he thought. And just then, as if he had been reading his mind, Harry’s eyes flicked to his teeth and he frowned.

“Where are your fangs?”

Louis shut his mouth. Innocent, he had to play innocent and confused. “What?”

“I didn’t see your fake fangs?” Harry asked, tilting his head to a side, most likely trying to remember whether or not he saw the fangs. This was bad.

Now see, Louis had two options. He could either put on fake fangs or he could let his real fangs draw out. Since Louis didn’t carry fake fangs in a bag with him, he had to let his real fangs out. But it was dangerous. Since fangs were associated with hunger and eating, there was a slight chance that his inner vampire self would associate Harry with prey. Which he didn’t want to happen.

Louis hadn’t preyed on humans since his wild days as a newborn and he wouldn’t now. But as he willed his fangs to grow to help along his disguise, he found Harry’s neck incredible delicious. The long sheen of sweat and the steady flow of blood in that vein on Harry’s neck were enticing. It was his vampire-self talking and Louis didn’t know how to help himself.

This was it. Louis would drink Harry’s blood and drive him away and break his promise to himself all at the same time while helping along his disguise as a human. This was bad. How would he stop this?

Lucky for him, his preying instinct heightened his senses and he felt the burning butt of cigarette in his hand. In all the panic and laughing, Louis had forgotten why Harry had walked up to him in the first place. The cigarette!

It was still burning in his hand, reduced slightly, but still there regardlessly. He hadn’t thrown it away!

It was a nice idea that was forming in his head, Louis thought.

Louis barred his fangs for Harry to see. His vampire instinct was strong, as he knew it would be. So Louis pressed the burning tip of the cigarette to the inner wrist of his other hand. It burned the skin there and it hurt as hell. But it was also distracting him from wanting to drink Harry blood so he had to keep his hands still and quell the instinct to throw the cigarette away.

“See?” he asked Harry, raising his eyebrows to maintain the normalcy of the situation. Time was running out and he wouldn’t have much distraction now that the cigarette was nearly going to extinguish. So when Harry nodded in agreement, Louis closed his mouth in a closed smile and let the fangs go back. He let go of the cigarette butt, hearing the slight sound of it hitting the ground and clenched and unclenched his wrist. He could see the area was blackened but it was slowly fading in colour to a slight red. It was healing quickly, but it still hurt. Yet it was worth it, Louis concluded.

Louis was massaging his inner arm subtly and Harry was in some deep thought so they stayed silent for a few minutes. Harry was the first one to look up and Louis did too.

“You aren’t late at going somewhere are you?” he asked out of nowhere, eyes wide with guilt. “I’m not stopping you, am I?”

Poor boy, thinking he was obstructing Louis from being some place. If he had wanted to be somewhere, he wouldn’t be smoking in a corner and wouldn’t have stayed chatting with a stranger for as long as he had. He would’ve laughed but seeing Harry’s face so filled with guilt and nervousness, he couldn’t. Instead he shook his head. “Nope. Free as a bird with an eternity to spend.”

Harry let out a short, harsh laugh then widened his eyes like he didn’t seem to be expecting it. “Sorry for that. You’re just so funny.”

Aw, he wanted to coo. He was apologising for laughing. Also what was wrong with Louis? Why was he so endeared right now? His normal outlook on life was ‘everything sucked (ha) and everyone sucked (ha)’. So why was he suddenly feeling this high burst of positive energy towards the world? He was in some deep mess.

Louis shrugged instead of focusing on that again. He was best at avoiding his thoughts. “You might be the first to say that but sure.”

Harry parted his lips, most likely to say something but thought better of it and shut up. If Louis was right, he was about to object to Louis’s statement. Thank god he didn’t. Louis wasn’t good at dealing with compliments and he’s say something sarcastic again and this wouldn’t end.

“Anyway,” Harry dragged the word, staring at his foot as it scuffed the ground. “If you don’t have anything else to do, you could come with me to a party. It’s not far from here.”

“What?” Louis asked. It wasn’t that Louis didn’t hear Harry’s low murmuring. He had excellent hearing since he was a vampire and all. But he wanted to make it clear and give Harry a chance to draw back his proposal if he was hesitant.

“Yeah.” Harry shrugged casually even if Louis could hear his pacing heart. Was he nervous? “I mean we could go as a couple of vampires.” Louis didn’t say anything and Harry frowned. “Like a couple – you and me – of vampires – as we’re dressed as one.”

“Yes I got it,” Louis cleared. Harry tilted his head, still frowning. Evidently he was upset Louis didn’t laugh. He would have, if not for the proposition Harry had put forth. He was still wondering whether or not to accept it. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Harry confirmed, raising his eyebrows excitedly. “It would be fun. It’s a rooftop party.”

“A rooftop party?”

“A rooftop party.” Harry nodded like it made all the sense in the world. His excitement was contagious and Louis found himself shaking his head fondly. “Don’t worry, no one would bother us. They would be drunk off their ass. And yeah, you get free booze. Isn’t that great?”

Like an offer of free booze would be tempting for Louis. If he could get drunk, it would be tempting, sure. But Louis couldn’t feel the rush of alcohol. He could taste it, sure but what's in the taste huh. Even then, Louis grinned like it was the most interesting offer anyone had given him. “Anything for free booze huh?”

“Hell yeah,” Harry cheered, grinning until dimples on his cheeks popped up. And my my, this man had dimples as well? Vampires were past dead creatures and Harry would be the death of Louis. He would die all over again.

“Bloody fantastic,” he muttered. Harry heard it and grinned. To him it was a vampire pun. To Louis, it was the beginning of a disaster. He guessed.

“Or you could say it is bloody _fang-tastic_!” Harry exclaimed, looking like he had just won the lottery. Louis groaned.

He had agreed to a disaster in making for sure.

-

As Harry had said, the party wasn’t too far from where they were.

Louis went with Harry expecting god-knows-what. Some people were halfway drunk and still drinking whiles others were fully drunk and grinding on each other. Nothing like this had happened when Louis used to drink but the times were different back then.

And oh god, Louis was sounding like an old man. He was _not_ an old man.

Harry tapped his shoulder. “Louis?”

“Yes?” Louis turned, directly facing Harry’s chest. He had to look up to meet his eyes. Fuck. Why was he so short? Maybe it was because vampires didn’t grow. Yup that's right. It was the fault of his vampires ... genes? Infection? Bite? Whatever. Because of that.

Harry looked a little amused. “Are you alright?”

“Yes?”

Harry chuckled. “Okay. Let’s go to the bar then? I’m telling you I’m getting piss drunk.”

“What’s the reason?” Louis asked, flicking his fringe out of his eye.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but he stopped and jerked slightly forward, almost falling on Louis. Someone was draping themselves against his back, who had thrown Harry off balance. Louis was getting ready to push them off when Harry laughed. What was going on?

“Harry,” the person slurred. And since Louis could see his face better, he saw dyed-blond hair, blue eyes and knew he was drunk off his ass. Also apparently he knew Harry. Louis had to tame down his jealousy. Also why was he jealous again? “Mate! You came.”

“Didn’t I say I would,” Harry replied, shaking his head amusedly as he pulled his friend off his back. He then turned the guy to face him instead of Harry’s back, not letting go of his shoulders. “Are you fine?”

“Of course.” He laughed. Louis let his eyebrows raise as he saw their exchange. He didn’t like being left out. He was about to slink away when the _stranger-slash-Harry’s-friend_ noticed him and his eyes widen. “Who’s this then? Looks like he’s about to flee.”

Louis’s eyes widened with panic. Was he that obvious? Why wasn’t he a sneaky vampire? Damn. Also damn his social skills. Or lack of social skills, more like. “Hi?”

“Oops, shit,” Harry muttered, making Louis’s and his friend’s eyes turn to him. “I forgot to introduce you two. Sorry.”

“Ah, its fine.” Niall shook his head jovially, an amused smile playing on his lips. His mind seemed to be racing with thoughts as his eyes twinkled under the lights. “I’m Niall, by the way.”

And just like Harry had, Niall too extended a hand for Louis to shake. Was everyone shaking hands nowadays or? But unlike Harry’s hand, Niall’s hand was cold and didn’t send any sparks up his spine. So Harry was special. “Louis.”

“Nice.” Niall grinned then he looked from Louis to Harry then back. He raised his eyebrows at Harry and Harry blushed. Was he the only one who found it weird? Also why was he left out again? “So did you two come together or?”

“We did.” Louis smiled widely. “Like a _couple_ of vampires.” He stressed on the word ‘couple’ and Niall raised his eyebrows as his eyes flicked to Harry and back. “Yeah, it’s his pun.”

“Is it now?” Niall laughed. Louis felt a little out of loop. Harry was looking anywhere but at the two men. Also he was flustered which puzzled Louis. Did he say something wrong? Should he have lied or something? He didn’t know what had happened but he knew that he was getting used to be the only one out of the conversation.

“Shut up, Niall,” Harry grumbled under his breath, shooting him a glare. He was fiddling with his hair, trying to make their conversation discreet. He had lowered his voice so that only Niall could hear and it would’ve been that way if only Louis didn’t have superhuman hearing. So unwillingly, he was listening in anyway. “Louis is my friend.”

“Sure, I believe ya,” Niall said, completely forgoing the whisper as he nearly yelled the words and cackled. He winced but something about Harry’s expression told Louis that this was a normal occurrence. Niall was about to add something more when someone called his name.

“Be right there,” he called out without looking, unintentionally yelling into Harry’s ear. Again. The latter winced, stepping away from the blond and closer to Louis. They were standing very close once again and Louis could feel Harry’s heartbeat. Maybe he should step away and not give away the fact that he didn’t have a beating heart but he rather liked this closeness and warmth. He hadn’t felt this kind of warmth since years. And he kinda liked the feeling.

Louis calmed his racing mind and tuned back into the current situation. Lucky for him, just half a minute had passed. Thank god for that. Niall had an evil glint in his eyes as he whispered a “this isn’t over yet” into Harry’s ear and running away into the crowd.

“Yes it is!” Harry replied but Niall was long gone. He felt Harry mutter some curses under his breath after that and he had to stifle a laugh. Louis felt a lot like laughing right now and it might be because he was catching on to the excitement in the air. Feeling emotions. Oh god this was bad. Emotions were bad.

Harry drew closer to Louis until his breath was fanning over his ear. “Sorry for that Irish whirlwind,” he whispered. Louis felt those sparks go up his spine again. So it was only Harry who did that! “He always leaves a mess.”

“Oh that’s fine,” Louis whispered back, letting out a shaky laugh. He was so affected by this closeness in a strange way. It was an alien feeling. And it made him latch on to Harry’s skin, only to leave a lovebite instead of drawing blood. This was weird.

“Let’s go to the bar?” Harry asked, hand resting on the small of Louis’s back. What was going on, Louis wondered. He ignored the rising questions, for the second time that night and decided to go with the flow. He could do that.

“Sure. I could use a drink.” With that, Louis was guided to the bar by Harry’s hand and it felt all out of place. He felt that he should be the one who guided, you know, like the compass.

“I bet Niall was probably thinking we’re a couple,” Harry said as he snorted. His shook his head in a way that said it was ridiculous of Niall to assume that and Louis felt a little hurt. Would it be that bad if he thought they were a couple? Was it that bad that they might be a couple? Harry and Louis would make a great couple. And Louis would be a great boyfriend. And why was he so upset and thinking about that?

Louis was about to ask the first question when they were served their drinks. Bloody Mary, go figure. Harry had ordered it and he was high on the puns. Hence he snickered as he sipped his drink, causing Louis to forget his mental questions and just giggle along with Harry. This might even be fun.

-

It was not that fun.

When Harry was slightly drunk, he was giddy and giggly. But as time went by, Harry proceeded to be clingier and wouldn’t let go of Louis. Louis, at first, sipped on his drink slowly and pretended to go along with Harry’s whims of getting drunker as well. But, as a fact, he could not get drunk so he didn’t know how he would tell Harry that. But it didn’t matter as Harry held on to Louis’s waist, buried his face in Louis’s neck, and mumbled incoherent nonsense.

It was not that he had the problem with closeness, not like that. The problem is he liked this closeness too much and he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t let Harry cling to his skin and find it cold unlike normal, or find out Louis didn’t have to breathe and he had forgot to do it a couple of times already, or that he didn’t have a beating heart. Or that he had started to feel affection towards someone, who was supposed to be his natural prey. No, Louis shouldn’t let him know that at all.

It was dangerous. Only for who, he didn’t know.

Also Louis was concerned with how intense Harry’s stare was. He had untangled him from Louis and was nursing his drink, all the way staring at Louis and not blinking. His eyes had gone hazy a while back but now there were a little darker as well. A bead of sweat trailed down Harry’s neck, making it all shiny under the lights and he really wanted to bite it and leave a mark. Also kiss him on the lips... and he had gone into uncharted territory there. He wouldn’t go down that lane.

He had promised himself that.

The last time Louis had given in to his attraction, the guy had run away and hurt Louis because of it. They always flee when they come to know about his real identity and that's why Louis didn’t want to accept the fact that he may be attracted to Harry. Humans didn’t like vampires. They were scared of them or hated them or something along those lines. And hoping for it would only crush his heart so he’d rather not. And all this closeness was igniting the want for more.

And Harry was not making it easy.

“Harry?” he asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes. Harry blinked slowly but didn’t lower the intensity of his gaze. Was he going to murder Louis? The irony of that thought.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered or rather slurred. But then he spoke like that usually so who knew. “And you look great in that outfit.”

Outfit. No, it was what he was. At least with outfit, you could take it out right? Louis was being a little melodramatic out there. This shouldn’t have to be so angst inflicting. Right?

Louis shook his head fondly. “Let’s get you home, Harry.”

“Yes, take me home.” Harry smirked; looking like his drunk self had accomplished something. And Louis knew the implication of it, but he rather not think of it. _Remember the last time_ , he told himself, _so don’t_. “Please do.”

“What?” Louis was trying to dumb it down. And with his lack of facial expression and Harry’s inebriated state, he just might pull it off.

“I mean you’re just so _pretty_.” Harry emphasised on the last word, eyes misting over with awe and wonderment. It was hard to tell, but that might be it. “How are you so pretty?”

Harry leaned closer and Louis could smell the alcohol on him, something fruity. And his sweet citrus perfume. And count his eyelashes. And see the rings of varying shades of green in his eyes. The point was, Harry was really close, and Louis was starting to get drunk on him. This was so weird.

Louis knew what Harry was trying to do. He wasn’t that old and he stayed in touch with his human self as well. He was trying to chat him up. He was trying to sweet talk into sleeping with him. Was that just the alcohol talking though? That was the question.

“You don’t have game, babe.” Louis chuckled, stepping away from Harry. He could see his lips turn down in a pout as he looked like an adorable dog that had just been kicked. Why he do that to him? It was not fair.

“Sure I have game,” Harry started, swaying slightly so Louis had to hold down his shoulders, in turn, step closer. Luck was not on his side tonight. “I have got the best game. I win at every game. Which game are you talking about though?” He frowned. “Because I play tennis and I excel at it.”

He had that self-satisfied smile that made Louis want to shake his head and coo. So he only shook his head. He had a little self restrain left. And okay, where was his deadly predator vampire side? Where had it gone? “Okay, Harry you’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk. I’m fine.” He held that petulant frown in place for a minute. “But you’re beautiful and your cheekbones are killing me. Sink your teeth in my neck please.”

Vampire puns. You don’t know what you’re asking for, Louis thought miserably, you don’t know that I am exactly as I seem. Don’t ask something like that of me, he thought. “Harry...”

“Come on,” Harry continued, oblivious of Louis’s inner panic flaring up again. He had obviously not let go of his anxiety from when he was human. And he panicked rather quickly. Especially tonight. Tonight was wild. “Let’s do this vampire mating ritual thing-y.”

“You’re drunk,” Louis stated, raising his eyebrows to push the point through. Harry needed to stop with this. “Let’s get out of here. Maybe the cold air will do you good.”

Since Louis didn’t know his house, they might have to just walk around the block until Harry sobered up and found his way back home. Louis didn’t have a permanent place for himself - he never had needed one before – so obviously he couldn’t take him there. Roaming it was then.

Louis placed a hand on the small of Harry’s back, just like Harry had did earlier. “We should go outside. Okay?”

Harry’s shoulders sagged as he sighed and leaned slightly towards Louis. “Yeah okay if you say so.”

They walked back to the place they had met, since Louis assumed that was the direction Harry had come from and hence, lived. He wished he had asked before but he didn’t realise he had to think that ahead. And he would come off as a creep if he had asked about his home address straight up.

Their walk was quiet, watching others in costumes walk past them, either drunk or giggling to each other. Harry was leaning on him, since if he was left to walk alone, he’d probably stumble and fall down. Harry’s long coat, which Louis found was also thin, swished in the air and his hair was poking his eyes but he didn’t mind. What he did mind, was the overwhelming feeling in his chest. He felt utterly attached to the man for some reason and he didn’t know how to deal with it. And the closeness didn’t help. But he ignored it, his usual tactic of dealing with stuff, and trudged along with Harry. He could pick him up since he would weigh nothing to Louis. But then, he didn’t know the other man so well, so walking would do.

Louis also didn’t mind the silence. It was very peaceful. But he could sense something was troubling Harry. He was quieter than before and something had told Louis that he wasn’t a quiet drunk. So he turned to check in on him, just to see that he was freezing.

His coat and the thin silk shirt sticking to his body, wasn’t helping him against the cold. And Louis realised he was exactly the kind of person that would rather freeze than kill the aesthetic of his clothes. Such a pretentious fool.

“Love, you’re cold,” Louis said softly and in the moment of concern, did not realising his slip. Harry’s eyes widen slightly as they came to a standstill in the middle of the pavement. Harry was staring at him from so close and Louis couldn’t breathe. Of course he never actually breathed or needed to so he didn’t know why he used that phrase but. He also didn’t let the accidental slip and the resulting reaction bother him though. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Harry replied, the sentence punctuated with clattering of teeth. His face had paled for real and his cheeks were pink with cold. Without stopping to think, Louis detached himself from Harry’s side and watched him sway on the spot then correct his balance. Louis then removed his coat and wrapped it around the freezing man and stepped back to see the man pull it around himself. He wouldn’t be cold anyway and Harry needed it more. Concern and worry was all that was clear in his head. The rest was a mess of emotions and thoughts.

“But then you’ll be cold, Lou,” Harry protested but snuggled in the warmth of the coat anyway. His eyes ran over Louis’s flimsy shirt and half-bare arms and the corners of his lips turned down in a frown. He looked conflicted – not wanting to give up the coat but knowing Louis would be cold without it. It was adorable, was what it was.

“The cold won’t bother me,” Louis said, smiling. “Besides you need it more than me.” The other man opened his mouth to protest but Louis was quicker. He held Harry’s now pale lips between his fingers and raised his eyebrows daring the other man to protest. He didn’t. “Good. Now tell me where you live so I could drop you there.”

“That would mean that I would lose your company.” Harry pouted, pulling the ends of the coat tighter around him. He really needed the warmth of the coat then. Pretentious fool. “And why would I willing do that. Also, I want to do something before you run out on me.”

Louis panicked again that night. This was becoming a habit. Bad habit. He was afraid Harry would do something stupid, like kiss him and he was drawing near as Louis froze up in his spot. If he wanted to he could run out on him, like Harry had said, in a second and would be out of there. Part of him didn’t want to and part of him couldn’t. He wanted to know what Harry wanted to do. “What?”

Harry took in a deep breath. “Would you go on a date with me?”

And all the air rushed out of Louis’s chest. He didn’t even realise he was stress breathing in an anticipation created haze. This was even worse than what he had assumed. He didn’t just want to kiss him, he wanted to take him out. Like date. And if he dated he’d find out who Louis was.

A monster. And he really didn’t feel like being a cliché and quoting Twilight right now.

Louis shook his head and saw the corners of Harry’s lips turn down like he was holding back a frown. He seemed really upset with what he knew was coming. Louis didn’t want to disappoint him but he had to didn’t he? “It’s not that I don’t want to but...”

“It’s okay I get it...” he wasn’t meeting Louis’s eyes. This won’t do. He had to clear the air.

“No,” Louis half yelled, startling Harry into taking a step back and covering his ears. It was Louis’s turn to take a deep breath and gather courage. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Are you trying to let me down easy?” Harry chuckled, apparently amused by Louis’s lack of communication skills. He wanted to pout. This wasn’t funny.

“This isn’t funny and I’m serious okay? I really like you.” Louis huffed a breath. He really didn’t know how to say without saying that he’s a vampire. He really wasn’t that smooth. The other man was raising his eyebrows, far too amused for what the situation demanded. And atleast he wasn’t frowning which was a plus, right. “You wouldn’t like me if you knew me.”

Now he’s coming off as someone who hates himself. Great. He really wasn’t good with words and he should really learn to frame them right in his head. He wanted to groan but he couldn’t. Ugh this was going bad and he was an embarrassment.

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Harry frowned, stepping closer to place an arm on Louis’s shoulder. His eyes looked so earnest, so safe that Louis wanted to risk it just this once and tell him all. If only he asked. He needed a sign. “What’s wrong?”

That's it, Louis thought, that's the sign. But he decided to ignore it because Louis never listened to signs anyway. That's why he had failed the driving test he had taken once just because. “It’s nothing. And you need to go home now. It’s getting late.”

Harry made motions to check his wrist but realised he didn’t have a watch on. So he reached in his back pocket, and god how did a phone fit in jeans so tight? “It’s only twelve. Beside I’m sure whatever you think I’ll hate you for, is probably nothing. I don’t mind if you’re a murderer.” He grinned widely then seemed to reconsider his statement. “Actually it would be fine as long as you don’t kill me.”

He grinned sweetly and innocently, like he was sure Louis wouldn’t be that. And look at the irony in that. Vampires were supposed to be worse that murderers right? I mean they’ll drink all your blood and you can’t catch them and hang them. Because hanging won’t kill, it would only split the head from the torso which can be joined back just as quickly. If it isn’t burnt first. But that still won’t kill them. Their whole body should be burnt. Yeah now that will kill them.

Louis blinked. He hadn’t realised that he hadn’t answered for a minute and there was silence hanging between them. Harry’s smile had dimmed but he looked slightly concerned, if anything else.

“Are you?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“No,” Louis answers, hoping it would end the topic. But Harry is gazing at him expectantly and... Louis did open the can of worms when instead of letting Harry assume he’s letting him down, he told him it was more than that huh. He was an idiot. And an embarrassment. Which he had cleared earlier.

Never mind. He still had a man to answer so he sighed. Maybe he should just pick the sign he had gotten earlier and just say it. “I’m a vampire. Okay I’m going bye.”

Louis made moves to flee but Harry was quick to catch his wrist and hold him back. It’s not like he couldn’t escape, he could easily free himself and leave. But the light grip on his wrist stopped him from escaping somehow, made him want to stay. He looked up to find curious, green eyes trained on him and they showed no sign of fear or disdain so he figured it was alright to stay.

The streets were now secluded so probably no one had heard Louis’s little confession and it was for the better. Harry’s eyes were glinting under the lights, shadows dancing beautifully across his jaw. The thin layer of makeup he had on earlier had nearly wiped off, probably by Harry himself a while back. And he looked a lot sober than he was before. Probably the result of the cold air and the revelation.

Louis could feel the wind pick up, ruffling Harry’s hair as well, and letting the silence stretch on with it. No one had spoken yet. Louis, because he didn’t know what to and Harry because... who knew. But he seemed to be thinking deeply as he stared right through Louis’s soul. If he had a soul, that is.

“I don’t believe you,” Harry said softly, breaking the serenity and expectations hanging in the air between them. There was no mockery in his voice, just curiosity bursting to the brim. “I mean how?”

Louis laughed, for the first time after they left the party. And only because he didn’t know what else to do. He was well disguised sure, so it was no surprise he hadn’t believed him. It had taken years for him to mesh between the humans, keeping his clothes up to date, checking on the current events whenever he was awake, and talking like the century he was in. He had trained himself in all that and he liked to think he had perfected it. So really, Louis wasn’t surprised and this just went according to what he had expect. Yet nothing that night had gone according to expectation otherwise. Harry, on the other hand was confused by Louis’s sudden burst of laughter.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said, shaking his head as he placed his hand on his mouth to stifle his laughter. He guessed he borrowed that habit from Harry now. And it did help stop his laughter so oh well. “I didn’t mean to laugh. It just came out I guess.”

“Okay?” everything about Harry had become soft. And curious. Like the way he was looking at Louis expectantly, like he was going to do something to prove to Harry that he was what he claimed to be. Louis wanted to laugh just for that. Did he think he’d want to prove himself... oh he was right? He would prove himself to be a vampire if that's what Harry wanted him to do. He was already whipped that way. For some reason unknown to him. This was weird.

“I mean I don’t shine in the sun. Also, no sun.” He raised his eyebrows and pointed at the night sky for emphasis. “And showing you my fangs again is risky so out of question. So you can touch my skin or better yet, prick it to see no blood oozing out.”

Louis grinned and Harry widened his eyes, seemingly horrified at Louis’s suggestion.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he exclaimed quickly, voice a little squeaky. He was definitely horrified. But it’s not like it would hurt Louis if he pricked him. It was barely anything. Then he blinked, seemingly realising something else. “Also the fangs you showed me back then... those were your real fangs?”

“Uh huh.” Louis nodded, smirking slightly as he opened his mouth slightly just to show his fangless set of teeth. Harry drew closer, eyes glued on the seemingly normal teeth which were anything but. He looked like he was about to inspect it, as his hand raised as if to touch them, but then thought better of it. Harry was a smart man, Louis noted to himself. “Believe me now?”

“Well...” Harry dragged the word but stopped as Louis raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t really but if you say then... yeah I do.”

Louis snorted fondly at Harry’s impish smile. “Let’s get you home.” Harry threw his head back in a groan. He thought that would help? Ha. “And don’t protest. Also, tell me the right path okay?”

Harry stopped groaning but he maintained a pout as he nodded slowly. Harry spun on his heel, leaving Louis a little confused. But his confusion is soon cleared as the other man walks the other way and Louis follows him a little bewildered. So they were going the wrong way the whole time and he didn’t correct them? That's mean. But Louis wouldn’t complain since it bought them some more time together, didn’t it? Maybe that was Harry’s plan all along, that wicked bastard. Louis smiled to himself as they took a turn they had missed earlier.

“So you purposely let us go the wrong way, huh,” Louis remarked, biting the smile from overtaking his face. He felt light somehow, knowing that he wasn’t hiding anything anymore. It felt nice that Harry hadn’t run away like the previous people had when he told his secret. It felt nice.

“Hmm. I was drunk.” Harry hummed indifferently and the vampire didn’t even believe him for a second. Louis shook his head fondly as Harry didn’t even look guilty as he lied. “Also I’m not giving up on that date.”

Louis stopped abruptly and turned his head so fast he got a whiplash. But it was fine. Whatever he had thought the problem was, it was with the words he heard. It certainly did not mean what he thought it meant. Right? Harry didn’t realise that Louis had stopped and before he could, Louis joined him ahead. But he was still reeling under the words. “What?”

Harry beamed at him, eyes twinkling mischievously under the moonlight. It looked a lot like fond and amusement, something that had been one of the consistent expressions that night. “You heard me.”

“I did but...” Louis trailed off which made Harry stop on track. Louis realised it after he had walked a few metres away so he zipped back to stand beside him under a second. Harry’s eyes widen a little since obviously, he didn’t expect that. Louis’s lips turned up on its own accord. It was vaguely amusing. “Are you sure?”

“Well I did ask you again right?”  He seemed pretty confident of himself, confident Louis wouldn’t refuse. It was cute. He might be still drunk though.

“You are still drunk though.”

Harry jutted out his bottom lip like the child he was, that suave confidence from earlier gone. How was he trying to convince Louis that he was some cocky bastard was above him. “I am not. I’m even standing straight on my own see? Why do you keep saying that? Besides you are drunk too!”

Louis snorted. “You see why I keep telling you you’re drunk? You didn’t even notice that those drinks had no effect on me. Vampires can’t get drunk.”

“Oh?” he watched him with a confused furrow of his eyebrows. He seemed to be re-evaluating everything that happened that night. “I guess you are right then. But I completely know what I’m talking about!”

“Yeah so said the others but then they freaked out on me,” Louis murmured as he rolled his eyes. He wasn’t as quiet as he had hoped he was, since Harry still heard him and looked outraged on his behalf. “Ah its fine, it’s in the past.”

“No its not.” He knew Harry was trying to be menacing but he looked like a confused cat and it was adorable to Louis. But he dare not coo at the sight. He just clicked a photo and saved it in his memory. Oh yeah vampires had good memory so he wouldn’t forget it. “It’s wrong.”

“It’s fine,” Louis emphasised. “Don’t fret, love. And about the date, we should talk in the morning okay?”

“But how will I meet you again?” Harry asked, titling his head to a side with a frown playing on his lips. He looked really sad and Louis wanted to give in and say yes but he would stand his ground. He was an honourable man. Or vampire whatever.

“I’ll meet you tomorrow,” Louis promised.

“Why don’t you stay at my place? Won’t it better?” Harry looked a little delighted that Louis was agreeing with him. But he won’t be caving in to his every demand. He was stronger than that... oh who was he kidding. But this time, he would refuse him. Painfully.

“What will I do the rest of the night then?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “You could read or watch a movie or something. Because you can’t sleep. Right?”

Louis said nothing.

“You can?” Harry’s eyes were wide with curiosity and questions and he looked eager to have them all answered as quickly as he could. Kind of like Louis was the whole night. The tide has turned, Louis thought.

Louis said nothing again and walked ahead while Harry struggled to catch up. Apparently he was walking too fast oops. Harry steered him towards the direction of his flat and tried to get answers but Louis just smiled and said nothing. He wouldn’t relent.

When they reached Harry’s building, neither of them wanted to let go of one another. But Louis knew he’d see him tomorrow and he could wait. Right? Yes he could.

“Won’t you stay?” Harry asked one last time, longing in his eyes and desperation in his voice. And Louis really wanted to cave in and do just that. But like he had said earlier, he wouldn’t know what to do. He could roam the streets until morning. Watch the sunrise since, early morning rays didn’t do much damage. And he could go in the sun with sunscreen on but not for long. From experience, Louis knew he could get burned and it hurt for days and took a lot of time to heal and he didn’t want to go through that again.

“Sorry Harry.” He hated the way Harry’s face fell. So it was only by impulse and that feeling in his body that made him do what he did next. In a second, he closed the distance between them and pecked Harry’s cheek. With a bashful smile, he stepped back, watching the blush blooming on the other man’s face. He could feel his body fill with jittery energy as well. Something akin to nervousness and excitement he could say. “Tomorrow morning. I’ll bring breakfast.”

Harry smiled softly as he waved and walked in the building. Louis too turned to walk the other way. His night wasn’t as bad as he had thought it would go.

And Louis had also found a reason to live. On Halloween of all days. Wonderful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> I wanted to end it at one but my mind has other ideas so there would be a sequel or two. Thank you for reading :)  
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops).  
> Now there's [tumblr post](http://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/166946337763/wherever-you-go-bring-me-home-rainbowsandlove) too!


End file.
